


Curiosity

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, It's a little bit silly XD, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Abby wants to know the truth ... ;-)





	Curiosity

Abby, Tony and Gibbs were sitting on Gibbs' couch, eating steaks and talking about their work. Suddenly Abby started to chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Tony asked.

“Are you in love with each other?”

“Abby!” Gibbs shouted. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Yes or no?”

“Abby!”

“Tell me. Yes or no?”

“Abbs, stop that or you'll maybe get your first head slap!”

“Well, I'm not blind. There is something between you!”

Tony nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs' head turned red.

“But ... we are not in love, we just have sex with each other.”

“DINOZZO!” Now Gibbs' head turned dark red.

“Sorry, boss,” Tony whispered. 

“Just sex?” Abby questioned a little bit disappointed. “Really?”

“Yes!” Gibbs nodded.

“No!” Tony shook his head.

“No?” Gibbs stared at him, his eyes widened.

“No, Gibbs. For me it ... isn’t just sex!”

A few seconds none of them said anything.

“For me ... it also isn't just sex.”

“It's more for you than sex, Gibbs?”

Gibbs smiled and nodded. “Much more, Tony.”

Tony smiled back, bent over and kissed Gibbs' left cheek.

 

**Fifteen minutes later.**

“OK, I'm going home now. I wish you a wonderful evening.” Abby left Gibbs' house and closed the door. She wasn't sure if they had heard her, but she was sure, that their evening would be wonderful.


End file.
